Covering
by Ashabadash
Summary: [COMPLETE] This is why Colby's name was on the Janus List [in my opinion] Same story, only now i broke it down into 8 chapters instead of the 8 in 1. Spoilers. Mostly DonLiz, LaryMegan, and CharlieAmita.
1. A Girl Named Marissa

**So this is the same thing i posted to those who read it, but now its blocked into 8 separate chapters. Enjoy!**

**COVERING**

* * *

**Chapter 1-The Girl Named Marissa**

David worked quietly at his desk. It had been 4 months since the Janus List was brought out to the open. 4 months since Colby was quietly carried off in hand-cuffs. 4 months since he was betrayed.

And he still couldn't get over it.

David looked up from his work long enough to see a young girl walking around the office looking very lost.

"Can I help you?" David asked. The girl looked up. She looked about 19 or 20, was very tall, brown hair, and amazing blue eyes. But there was no smile on her face, and she was cracking her knuckles nervously. She walked over to David and nodded.

"I'm looking for some friends of my brother," she said quietly.

"May I ask who?" David said, watching as the girl got more nervous by the second.

"Um, Agents….Don Eppes…Megan Reeves…and David Sinclair…" she said, "Oh, and Charlie Eppes too," she remembered.

"We're going in the back room right now, is it important?" David asked. She nodded. "Okay, come on," David said, and led her to the back where Don and the others had set up their next case.

"Hey, before we start, um…" David looked to the young woman.

"Marissa," she said quietly.

"Marissa has something to tell all of us," David said, looking up. Not only were the people she asked for there, but so was Liz, Amita, and Larry.

"Thank you," she said, standing up to the front.

"Who is she?" Don asked David quietly.

"Dunno, she say's we're friends of her brother," David answered.

"She seems so familiar…" Charlie said. Larry nodded in agreement. Marissa coughed to get their attention.

"Hi," she said. She obviously memorized a speech. "My name is Marissa Granger…" she waited as some of the audience made the connection. "Colby is my brother," she saw anger cross several of their faces. "What if I told you that he didn't work for the Chinese?" Megan's eyebrows shot up. "And that he was covering for someone so that they wouldn't get hurt?" the team shared a quick glance. _Is this girl serious?_ "And…" they all looked closely, "What if I knew exactly who he was protecting and where to find them?"


	2. The True Traitor

**Chapter 2-The True Traitor**

"What?" Don's jaw dropped. This cant be happening. He was finally getting a little closure from the hell they went through 4 months ago, and now they were being told all of that could be avoided!

"I think we heard her right Don," Liz said, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving it a tight squeeze.

"Who?" Megan asked, her head in her hands. She looked like she was on the verge of a migraine.

"What?" Marissa asked. "Oh, who did he do this for?" Megan nodded. "Our little brother, Jackson."

"Why would Colby say he was a spy? He's on Death Row for what he did, would he risk all that for his brother?" Amita asked.

"Yes," Don said. Charlie looked at his brother briefly before turning back to Marissa. "Marissa, how sure are you?"

"We all knew that Jackson was a spy, he works in the NSA and was working with Dwayne Carter for years. When Dwayne was arrested, he told Colby about Jackson, hoping that it'd help his cause. Colby was going to turn Jackson in too, but Jack confronted him. Jack said that he didn't want to be working with the Chinese, but he was in too deep and couldn't get out of it. Colby said he'd protect him. Then when Colby left, Dwayne got Colby's name put on the Janus list…"

"How do you know about Janus?" David asked.

"Let me finish!" Marissa scolded. "Anyway, Dwayne got Colby's name put on the Janus list and Jackson threatened that if Colby turned him in, he'd go down with him." Marissa took a deep breath.

"So…Colby isn't a traitor?" David asked. He couldn't believe it.

"Nope, but he's going to be punished as one in a month if we don't find Jackson!"


	3. Regaining a Friend

**Chapter 3-Regaining A Friend**

Megan couldn't believe it. She sat in the car with Don and David on the way to the prison, and yet it couldn't be happening. This was what they all had been waiting for; an explanation! Something to set Colby free…

…something to bring him back to them.

They reached the prison and the three walked in silence. They barely spoke to each other as they turned in their guns and showed their badges at the gate. And not-so-peaceful quite surrounded them as they sat in the interview room; waiting.

A buzzing sound signaled them coming. Them; Colby and an officer…

"Fifteen minutes," the officer said, locking the door. Megan turned and saw the officer taking the cuffs off of Colby. He hadn't seen them yet. When he turned and saw his once-friends, four jaws dropped to the floor. Colby was obviously surprised to see them, of all people, the ones he had betrayed.

Don, David, and Megan on the other had, were shocked at how much Colby had changed in the last 16 weeks. The once very handsome man that had been their friend now stood before them looking worn and tired. His deep blue eyes were faded and dark, and his famous smile was merely a shadow on his face.

"Come to see me before I get the needle?" Colby asked, his voice raspy. The other three were silent. Suddenly, Don spoke.

"Marissa told us everything." Colby looked as if he was going to fall on the floor.

"Everything?" he asked.

"Everything," Megan confirmed.

"About how you lied to protect your sibling, that you'd do anything to protect them…" David said.

"How you'd get the needle for him…" Don whispered under his breath. Colby didn't move; he just stood there, stunned. "Colby, you were on our side the entire time, weren't you?" Don asked. _Please say yes! Please say this was all a fluke!_

Colby nodded. That's all he could do was nod because the second his head went up and down once, Megan screeched and hugged Colby so tight his ability to breath was gone. But that was okay, because she trusted him again. They trusted him again.

"Time's up!" the officer said. Colby looked at the others confused.

"We have to get Jackson here and booked before we can release you," Don said. "Until then, everything is going to go according to the original plan."

"Even…" Colby stuttered.

"Even the death sentence. But don't worry buddy," David said. "We won't let that happen. Jackson is as good as guilty." Colby smiled for what felt like the first time in months.

"See ya soon Granger," Megan said, poorly hiding the tears in her eyes. "We'll work on you getting back on the team when this is all over." Colby smiled a bit more, squeezed Megan's hand, and turned back to put on his bracelets.

He was smiling all the way back to his cell, and only when the door closed did he realize what they had said.

_Jackson…?_


	4. Turning Out to be Alright

**Chapter 4-Turning Out to be Alright **

The crew was back in the office working on how to find Jackson Granger. Marissa sat watching quietly, they sure were working fast.

"Charlie get anything from the NSA?" Liz asked. Don shook his head.

"His clearance doesn't extend that far; they say there is no Jackson Granger in the system." Don groaned. This was harder than they thought it would be.

"Do you have a picture of him we could run through the system Marissa?" Megan asked. Marissa nodded quickly and went in her purse. Out came everything imaginable; hair brush, lipstick, mascara- that was all normal- but then there was a tooth brush, a walkie-talkie, a Ziploc bag filled with paperclips, an empty Coke can, a deflated beach ball, a key chain with a million key's on it, and finally, a wallet. Marissa pullet a small photo out of the coin pocket and handed it to Megan.

"Thanks," Megan said. She scanned the picture through and hit enter, than sat back, letting a single tear slip down her face.

"You okay Reeves?" David asked.

"This is all so surreal," Megan admitted. She sat up when the computer in front of her made a pleasing sound. "Marissa, is this Jackson?" Megan asked hopefully. Marissa walked up behind her and nodded.

"Yea, that's Jack," Marissa confirmed. Don, David, and Liz all crowded around the screen.

"His name is Jackson Pettigrew, he's worked for the NSA for 2 years," Megan read off. "He's on a case now, damn. How are we going to get him in for questioning?" everybody shook their heads, but they had smiles on their faces.

They got him.

* * *

Don had decided that they should head home and rest for a while, and for once, no one argued. But, surprisingly, they all ended up at Charlie's house. Liz had wanted to stay with Don, Don wanted to be with his family and invited Liz (for the first time) to join him. Megan wanted to be with Larry, who was working with Charlie on his latest project. And David…well David just didn't want to be alone.

So Alan bought a couple packs of beers, turned on the game, and grabbed a bag of chips, and they had their own "Thank-God-Colby-isn't-a-traitor" party.

Once the food was gone, and the beer was consumed, everyone had taken a place in the living room to sleep, not wanting to be too far from each other and not legally able to drive themselves home.

Around 3:30 a.m. Don sat up straight, slightly sweating and breathing heavily. He had no idea what the nightmare was about, he never remembered, just that it had been going on for a while now. He looked around from his spot in a reclining chair and finally calmed down when he felt Liz asleep next to him, her hand lying gracefully on his chest over his heart. Don kissed her palm before slowly standing up, not wanting to wake her. He then hopped over Charlie and Amita who were asleep in the doorway, and walked out the back door to the koi pond. There, he sat and brought his knees to his chest.

"A rare moment here folks," a sweet voice said behind him, "Don Eppes deep in thought," Liz chuckled at her joke and took a seat next to Don. For a long time, he merely looked at her, taking in her beauty. The moonlight and the reflection from the pond shimmering on her sleek features made Don feel relaxed and content; all memories of the earlier nightmare had disappeared.

Liz took Don's hand in her's and curled up into his side, leaning her head on his chest and listening to the ever comforting sound of his heart beat. "How are you doing?" Liz asked softly.

"I'm not sure," Don admitted softly. He let his free hand absent-mindedly play with long brown strands of her ponytail. "I'm glad that Colby is on our side, I really am, and I can't wait to get my hands on Jackson…"

"But…" Liz added more than asked.

"But…" Don shook his head. "I don't know, Liz. Something's missing, something big. This whole thing can't be this easy." He took a deep breath and held both her hands. "Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" Liz asked, leaning her head back and looking up at him.

"For being here, for being you," Don said. "I don't think I would have made it the last few months if you weren't a part of my life." Don then slowly bent down and kissed Liz gently. "I love you," he said softly, realizing that this was the first time he told her this.

"I love you too, Don" Liz smiled. Don grinned widely and kissed her again.

Everything seemed to be turning out all right.


	5. Gravity

**Chapter 5-Gravity**

"Yes, we need to speak with Jackson Pettigrew." David said for about the 12 kamillionth (which according to Charlie, is not a real number) time. NSA kept transferring him to another worker after another. Finally, someone answered that had more than half a brain. "You know how I can reach him?...when will that be exactly…Ma'm, I don't really have 2 months, I barely have 2 weeks…oh you could? …well that would be great, when can we expect him?...alright, thank you Mrs. Alexander." David clicked the phone triumphantly.

"Did you find him?" Don asked.

"He's coming in to talk with us this Friday," David said.

"Why Friday?" Megan asked.

"He's in Jamaica on business," David explained. "Lucky ass."

"So I guess there's nothing to do for three days, right?" Megan asked hopefully. Maybe she'd finally be able to keep a lunch date with Larry. Amazingly, Don nodded. "So we can go home?" Megan asked. Again, a nod.

"Really?" David asked. There had to be another case they could work on, they NEVER got to go home early.

"Yea, go," Don said. David and Megan both bolted for the door before Don could change his mind. Liz however, stayed behind. "Yes?" he asked.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Liz asked.

"I was going to go see Charlie and Dad, maybe get a bite to eat…" he eyed his girlfriend. "Care to join me?" Liz smiled and took his outstretched hand.

* * *

"Hey Larry," Megan said as he showed up at her home about a half hour after Don set her free.

"Good afternoon my dear," Larry replied, taking her hands and giving her a chaste kiss. He then offered his arm and the two walked down the street to the Italian restaurant about a quarter of a mile from her house. "You seem different," Larry said after a few minutes of watching her in silence.

"Really?" Megan asked. "How so?"

"You seem…" Larry contemplated his answer for a moment, "like all the pressures of the universe have lifted off your shoulders and into the heavens." Megan smiled. "And, truthfully, that is the first genuine smile I have seen from you since I arrived back on this vast planet." Megan smiled wider.

"I'm so relieved, Larry," Megan said. "Everything is finally looking up for the first time since…" Megan thought for a moment. "Since you left." A slight reddish color creaped into Larry's cheeks, and Megan kissed him softly. "Thank you Larry," she said as they turned toward the restaurant.

"For what?" Larry asked, confused.

"For being my rock, my gravity." Megan said. Larry then stopped and turned to Megan.

"I'm not your gravity Megan," he aid quietly. "You are mine."


	6. The Truth Can Kill

**Chapter 6-The Truth Can Kill**

"Hey Charlie," Colby said, smiling as the Wiz Kid sat down across from him. "How are you?"

"A lot better knowing you're on our side," Charlie replied with a small smile. "How are you?"

"Better, knowing that Marissa gave everything up and all," Colby nodded. "Why are you here kid? Is there something up in the case?" Colby looked worried.

"No, no, everything is fine, I just…" Charlie took a breath. Numbers were his thing, not words. "I'm just wondering why you did it…"

"Other than blackmail?" Colby asked, again, Charlie nodded. "Because it's family, Charlie. I'd do anything to protect my sister from death, even if she did something stupid like this…" Charlie smiled, but it quickly flipped to a frown.

"Your sister?" Charlie asked. "Don't you mean your _brother_? Jackson?" Colby stared, confused.

"I thought Marissa told you everything; don't you have her in custody?" Colby asked.

"Why would we have Marissa in custody, she told us about how Jackson tricked you into covering for him…"

"My _brother_ Jackson?" Colby interrupted.

"Yea, who else?" Charlie asked.

"I have a brother named Jackson," Colby confirmed, "but he died when I was 8."

* * *

"….there was an accident. Jackson ran out into the street and was hit by a car. He didn't make it." Charlie repeated the story Colby told him to everyone at FBI.

"So who the hell are we looking for?" Don asked his head in his hands. He knew this couldn't be this easy.

"Me," a click of a gun and all seven people turned around to see Marissa Granger pointing a gun at them. Instinctively, the agents stepped in front of the mathematicians, all pulling out their guns. Don stepped slightly closer to his brother than the others, and Charlie took note of that.

"Marissa?" Megan asked.

"O wow, big shock," Marissa laughed. "You were just supposed to switch Jackson Pettigrew with Colby! How hard is it? Colby was only gunna be there till I found Pettigrew!" she was furious. "Shooting you guys to keep me out of jail was not the plan." She loaded the gun. "But nothing ever really goes according to plan, does it?" David had enough and reached for his gun. "I wouldn't do that Agent Sinclair." Marissa said. "You either Ms. Reeves," Megan let go of the gun she was pulling out of its holster and instead, reached back and took Larry's hand. "Now which one of you figured it all out?" she asked the group. "Was it one of the geeks back here?" she pointed to Larry, Amita, and Charlie. "Must have been, you four are too stupid to do anything by yourself," she smirked, knowing that she had them cornered; there was no one here this early in the morning.

"You don't want to shoot us, Marissa," Liz said, her voice shaking a bit.

"On the contrary, that is _exactly_ what I want to do Agent Warner," and with that comment, the trigger was pulled, two gun shots rung through the building, and two bodies hit the floor.


	7. Waiting

**Chapter Seven-Waiting**

The ambulances screamed through the city streets to the closest hospital. It quickly emptied out its passengers and they were both sent straight to the operating room. Everyone else was pacing in the waiting room, anticipating any news about their friend.

"What happened?" Colby asked, bursting through the doors. He scanned the room. "Where's…"

"Colby, what are you doing here?" Amita asked, puzzled.

"I was just cleared this morning," Colby answered quickly. "Now where's Don? What happened?"

"Marissa shot him," Charlie said quietly. Everyone turned to the young genius and Amita gasped. His white shirt was drenched in blood. His hands were stained red and they were shaking. David took off his jacket to show small stains of blood on his deep blue shirt as well. He handed Charlie his jacket and he took it graciously.

"Don is going to be fine," Liz said, her voice shaking and giving away the lack of bravery. "Hey Colby," she added, laughing a bit. She hadn't seen him since he was put in jail.

"Hey Liz," Colby smiled and the two sat in the hard plastic chairs. Amita pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing Amita?" Larry asked, his hand hadn't left Megan's since back at FBI. Amita only held up a finger to silence him.

"Hello, Mr. Eppes?" At the proper name of his father, Charlie's chest tightened. Amita reached out and grabbed Charlie's hand. "Yes, it's Amita," a small bit of silence. "…actually, could you come to the hospital? There was…a problem at FBI…No, Charlie's fine, it's Don," Amita squeezed Charlie's hand. "You're welcome, see you soon," Amita clicked the phone shut and simply stared at the device in her hand. Charlie stood up and hugged her close.

"What would I do without you," he whispered. Amita replied by kissing his cheek and holding him tight.

"Everything's going to be okay Charlie," Amita reassured her boyfriend.

On the other side of the waiting room, Liz stared-unfocused-at a poster on the wall. "Liz?" Colby asked. No reply. "Liz, he's going to be okay…" again, no reply, but Colby noticed a tear drip from her face. "Liz…" He side-hugged her tightly and she greatly accepted the comfort. Five minutes later, Alan stormed into the waiting area, demanding answers, in which, Dr. Alvaros was then ready to answer.

"How is he?" Alan asked, hoping that the smile on the woman's face was a good sign.

"Don just got out of surgery, the bullet missed his carotid artery by millimeters and we successfully repaired the damage. He's being cleaned up and we've got him hooked to an IV and B positive. You all can see him in about a half hour, but he needs rest to make the full recovery we think he'll reach." Liz still had no words; she just simply hugged the doctor. _Don was going to be fine_.


	8. Happy Ending

**Chapter Eight-Happy Ending**

A Half hour later, everyone crammed themselves into Don's small hospital room; but no one cared about being cramped. Don was okay, Colby was on their side, Marissa was…

"Hey, what happened to your sister?" David asked randomly.

"She didn't make it," Colby said shortly. "She was DOA."

"I want to say I'm sorry, man, but…" Don gestured to the bandages on his neck.

"Don't be, I'm not. She put me through enough hell….." Colby said. There was an awkward silence in the room where Charlie kept nudging Don in the shoulder.

"What? Now?" Don asked.

"We're all together, now's as good as any," Charlie said.

"No, you're just impatient…" Don said.

"So are we," Megan said from a corner of the room.

"Yea, care to fill us in?" Colby said. Don groaned, rolled his eyes, and reached into the side drawer.

"Help me out a bit here Chuck?" Don said. Charlie glared a bit but the stood behind Liz.

"Excuse me," he said to Liz. "Sorry 'bout this." And he covered her eyes with his hands.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Liz said. As she moved to tear Charlie's hands away, Don grabbed her hand.

"I really wanted to wait until after we got out of the hospital…but Chuck can't wait any longer…" Don laughed. Then, quickly, before Megan and Amita could gasp at what was happening, Don slipped his surprise onto Liz's hand. She smiled widely.

"Charlie let go of my face," Liz said. He did and went back to Amita as Liz saw the diamond ring on her left hand.

"Will you marry me?" Don asked. Liz smiled widely and jumped to kiss Don. "Wait; was that a yes or a no?" Don asked.

"Yes, Don," Liz laughed, hugging her now fiancé tight, careful to not touch his bandage. Everyone in the room clapped and yelped and congratulated the couple. Alan had tears in his eyes and Colby, Megan, Charlie, and David were passing money around the room.

This is how it's supposed to be, Don thought as he held Liz in his arm. Together, happy, settled…

It was a happy ending.

And it was going to stay that way.

* * *

**End**

**So, what did y'all think? I love Liz/Don…I think she's good for him….should there be more? Critique me…I need it!**

**Thanls to all my Reviewers:**

**Golden Lass**

**luvnumb3rs**

**Sarai**

**Ms.GrahamCracker**

**Steffi1986**

**and**

**meganreeves**

**You all were Great!**

**Ashley Sanderson**


End file.
